Active Players
This list is for all characters that are being actively played, have been previously played, or are established and open, and who plays them. Alternate characters will have the name of the player's primary character beside their name. Please sort your character by region of where their House seat is. The Crownlands King's Landing - Baratheon *King Alesander Baratheon - played by /u/ThePrinceofDorne *Prince Edric Baratheon - played by /u/Crookleg *Grand Maester Ryon - played by /u/ACfan72 *Orin - played by /u/kingbrunies Dragonstone - Baratheon * Cassana Baratheon - played by /u/G-Lover_Baratheon *Baelor Sunglass - played by /u/Yo_Its_Max Driftmark - Velaryon *Lady Valaena Velaryon - played by /u/ancolie *Daenys Waters - played by /u/tehcrispy *Rhaenys Waters - played by /u/pauix *Ser Valter of Driftmark - played by /u/I_Ygritte_Nothing Sharp Point * Lord Duram Bar Emmon - played by /u/Auddan Claw Isle - Celtigar *Lady Rhaella Celtigar - played by /u/AnimationJava Stokeworth - Stokeworth * Duskendale - Rykker *Lady Helicent of Pentos - played by /u/crucibletaco Hayford - Hayford * Stonedance - Massey Dorne Sunspear - Martell *Princess Allyria Martell - played by /u/RIP_Jazxkzha Ghaston Grey * Lucifer Sand - played by /u/LostInTheGate Godsgrace - Allyrion * Ser Ryon Allyrion - played by /u/thesheepshepard Blackmont - Blackmont * Lemonwood - Dalt * High Hermitage - Dayne * Starfall - Dayne * Drinkwater Keep - Drinkwater * Skyreach - Fowler *Doran Fowler - played by /u/asmohov Salt Shore - Gargalen * The Tor - Jordayne *Lady Valena Jordayne - played by /u/boogiepophomunculus Kingsgrave - Manwoody *Lord Paul Manwoody - played by /u/Comrade_cowboy Sandstone - Qorgyle * Lord Qoryn Qorgyle - played by /u/agentwyoming Spottswood - Santagar * Elaena Santagar - played by /u/erin_targaryen Ghost Hill - Toland * Lord Trystane Toland - played by /u/WhenInDorne Hellholt - Uller *Quentyn Uller - played by /u/chvrchesnotchurches Red Dunes - Vaith * Wells Keep - Wells * Wyl - Wyl * Yronwood - Yronwood *Lady Taliya Yronwood - played by /u/manniswithaplannis The Iron Islands Pyke - Greyjoy *Lord Quenton Greyjoy - played by /u/LHC_The_Imp *Harras Greyjoy - played by Gameran Ten Towers - Harlaw *Skadi Harlaw - played by /u/TheMorrigen Volmark - Volmark *Lord Ulwyck Volmark - played by /u/Josua7 Hammerhorn - Goodbrother * Nettlebank - Tawney * Lordsport - Botley * Stonehouse - Stonehouse * Cáijá Stonehouse - played by /u/uiopfg01 Shatterstone - Goodbrother * Murdoch Goodbrother - played by /u/RillisMorta Pebbleton - Merlyn * Rodrik Merlyn - played by /u/Luffer250 The North Winterfell - Stark *King Edderion Stark - played by /u/Auddan *Prince Herbert Stark - played by /u/Strumpetplaya *Prince Cregan Stark - played by /u/Pixelenemy1 *Princess Arrana Stark - played by /u/princessofwinter *Princes Lyarra Stark - played by /u/ToesofDoom The Dreadfort - Bolton * Lord Rogar Bolton - played by /u/SymondFrey * Arya Bolton - played by /u/Dark_Red_Roses Ryswell Keep - Ryswell * Amarei Ryswell - played by /u/ladyoftheleaves Karhold - Karstark * Last Hearth - Umber *Ryella Umber - played by /u/Diablo_Cody Skagos - Magnar * Greywater Watch - Reed *Lord Howland Reed - played by /u/1trueJosh *Jon Reed - played by /u/Brent731 Deepwood Motte - Glover *Theodan Glover - played by /u/TheGloriousGlover Ironrath - Forrester *Lord Cedric Forrester - played by /u/axelofthekey Torrhen's Square - Tallhart * White Harbor - Manderly *Melwyn Manderly - played by /u/Brainiac3252 Highpoint - Whitehill * Castle Cerwyn - Cerwyn * Lord Nedger Cerwyn - played by /u/DanRichard Oldcastle - Locke * Hornwood - Hornwood * Barrowton - Dustin * Edrick Dustin - played by /u/lookitsalampray Mormont Keep - Mormont * Lord Brynden Mormont - played by /u/UPRC Cassel Keep - Cassel * Lord Elrik Cassel - played by /u/ElrikCassel The Reach Highgarden - Tyrell *Lord Harlen Tyrell - played by /u/ThatTallGuyAndy *Ser Gareth Tyrell - played by /u/theflowerknight * Ser Dorian Tyrell - played by /u/SerDentistWhy * Victor Tyrell - played by /u/VictorTyrell Brightwater Keep - Florent * Oldtown - Hightower *Lord Leyton Hightower - played by /u/purple_viper The Arbor - Redwyne *Lord Meryn Redwyne - played by /u/English_American *Lady Roslin Redwyne - played by /u/AlmightyEnige Old Oak - Oakheart *Lynesse Oakheart - played by /u/Dragentei Horn Hill - Tarly *Alan Tarly - played by /u/Brantully Red Lake - Crane * Honeyholt - Beesbury * The Ring - Roxton * Sommerset - Oldflowers * Blackcrown - Bulwer * Coldmoat - Osgrey * Lord Leo Osgrey - played by /u/Easpaig Darkdell - Vyrwel * Ser Igon Vyrwel - played by /u/iCattt The Riverlands Riverrun - Tully *Lord Tristifer Tully - played by /u/stealthship1 The Twins' - Frey ' *Lord Robb Frey - played by /u/adfalcon Harrenhal - Tully of Harrenhal (Blackfish) *Lord Edmyn Tully - played by /u/LordBlackfish Wayfarer's Rest - Vance * Lychester - Lychester * Maidenpool - Mooton * Raventree Hall - Blackwood *Lord Roger Blackwood - played by /u/Maiestatem Stone Hedge - Bracken * Lord Benjen Bracken - played by /u/WormButox Seagard - Mallister * Lord Beron Mallister - played by /u/KingInTheNorth8302 Pinkmaiden - Piper * Lord Joffrey Piper - played by /u/AR_29 The Stormlands Storm's End - Baratheon *Lord Steffon Baratheon - played by /u/MattSR30 Stonehelm - Swann * Blackhaven - Dondarrion *Beron Dondarrion - played by /u/Daer_20 Nightsong - Caron * Lord Orys Caron - played by /u/Techno-Slime * Patrek Caron - played by /u/nathanfr Crow's Nest - Morrigen * Griffon's Roost - Connington *Lord Commander Nathaniel Connington - played by /u/StannisTheHero Rainwood - Seaworth * Parchments - Penrose *Lady Meredyth Penrose - played by /u/Mere_Pen Felwood - Fell * Harvest Hall - Selmy * Mistwood - Mertyns * Evenfall Hall - Tarth * Lord Alesander Tarth - played by /u/hoskerrr Rain House - Wylde * Ser Leo Wylde - played by /u/LeoWylde Poddingfield - Peasebury * Ser Pearse Peasebury - played by /u/SerPearse The Vale The Eyrie - Arryn *Lord Artys Arryn - played by /u/TheFalconKnight *Lady Alys Arryn - played by /u/faeflower Runestone - Royce * Lord Edric Royce - played by /u/Rickypp7 Gulltown - Grafton * Heart's Home - Corbray *Arlan Corbray - played by /u/ObviousMuskrat Redfort - Redfort * Strongsong - Belmore * Longbow Hall - Hunter *Lord Eon Hunter - played by /u/thebeeknight Ironoaks - Waynwood * Ninestars - Templeton * The Westerlands Casterly Rock - Lannister *Lord Damion Lannister - played by /u/natedoggarfarf *Loren Lannister - played by /u/thisaccountisforanrp *Stafford Lannister - played by /u/thealkaizer The Crag - Westerling * Lord Roland Westerling - played by /u/ankerholm * Lady Jeyne Westerling - played by /u/Kesseir Lannisport - Lannister *Lord Everan Lannister - played by /u/Everan_Lannister *Lady Addysen Lannister - played by /u/theladylioness *Leonetta Hill - played by /u/Leonetta_Hill Ashemark - Marbrand * Boar's Head - Vikary * Kayce - Kenning * Crakehall - Crakehall * The Wall and Beyond The Wall *Lord Commander Edric Seaworth - played by /u/LeAxell Essos Andalos * Braavos * Volantis * Vilyx Valaar - played by /u/TheTwentiethGoodMan * Visenya Maegyr - played by /u/The_Iron_Kraken Elyria * Lys * Maathos Ormollen - played by /u/OldGodsWatching ** Madam Lys (character) - (Closed) PoV NPC played by /u/OldGodsWatching ** Princess Marra Ormollen - (Closed) PoV NPC played by /u/OldGodsWatching ** Malassar Ormollen - (Open) PoV NPC played by /u/OldGodsWatching ** Ser Masarro Ormollen - (Open) PoV NPC played by /u/OldGodsWatching Pentos * Tyrosh * Qarth * Qohor * Stepstones *Pirate Lord Samarro Saan - played by /u/SamarroSaan Meereen *King Rhaegar I Targaryen - played by /u/KingBradums *Paxtyn Peake - played by /u/Kristof0756 New Ghis * Astapor * Yunkai Category:Help Pages